A Different Christmas
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: UA, Oneshot. Aquele natal estava sendo um pouco diferente do que ela planejara, mas ainda assim estava sendo perfeito.


**N/A: **Fic bobona, escrita pra outro Fandom, mas adaptada para Harry Potter em **Universo Paralelo. **Adaptei a fic depois do comentário da Fini Felton na outra shot, por isso está meio atrasada para o natal, mas enfim. Espero que gostem, apesar de ser bobona. Feliz natal, atrasado. :D

**Capítulo Único**

Ronronando satisfeita, aninhou-se ainda mais ao corpo quente ao seu lado, sentindo o braço forte apertar o seu corpo magro contra ele. Sorriu para o fogo a sua frente, levando a xícara de cappuccino aos lábios, bebendo um pequeno gole.

Aquele natal estava sendo um pouco diferente do que ela planejara, mas ainda assim estava sendo perfeito. Quer dizer, nunca que ela iria se imaginar levando um completo estranho para passar a semana de feriado na casa da montanha, completamente isolada, longe o bastante da cidade para ninguém saber de sua existência.

Tudo bem, não era um completo estranho. Era apenas Harry, mas ainda assim não era realmente seguro levar alguém que conhecia há dois meses para aquela simpática casinha de madeira no meio do nada, onde ela tinha as melhores lembranças de sua infância.

Deu de ombros mentalmente: não se importava realmente que fossem apenas dois meses, o importante era que Harry lhe encantava de um modo que não achava que fosse possível. E ele estava animando o seu natal, o qual vinha sendo morto há, pelo menos, dez anos.

Seus pais não tinham mais ânimo para dirigir até o pequeno chalé e seus irmãos não iriam trocar o calor paradisíaco de Los Angeles, para onde viajavam todos os anos, para congelar numa montanha na Inglaterra. Então, ela sempre dava uma desculpa qualquer para os pais e se escondia ali por todo o feriado, tomando chocolate quente ou cappuccino, perdendo horas apenas sentada no parapeito da janela, observando a neve cair, enquanto pensava em como aquele pequeno pedaço do paraíso costumava ser mais vivo quando ela era uma criança.

E teria continuado a ser, se sua família não tivesse passado por uma séria briga e se afastado tanto quanto é possível uma família se afastar.

-Está pensando no quê? – Harry perguntou, puxando seu corpo para mais perto, quase os colando. Sorriu, erguendo a cabeça e beijando-o no maxilar.

-Em nada especial. – Ginny respondeu, voltando a olhar para a lareira acessa, assistindo o balançar das chamas. – Apenas em como meus últimos dez natais foram aborrecidos.

O maior riu e Ginny permitiu-se embalar nesse som: puro, alegre, verdadeiro, contagiante. Assim como Harry inteiro. Sorriu, tomando mais um gole de sua xícara, a mão livre pousando no joelho flexionado do outro.

-Foram aborrecidos por que você quis, acredito. – ele disse, antes de lhe beijar o topo da cabeça e beber um gole da própria xícara, cheia de chocolate quente.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, os olhos indo pousar no rosto de Harry.

-O que quer dizer?

O mais velho sorriu, tomando um longo gole dessa vez, como que tentando fugir da pergunta, ou apenas organizando os pensamentos para que a pequena em seus braços não lhe entendesse mal.

-Ah, Gin, o natal é uma época maravilhosa, na qual as famílias se reúnem, riem, colocam as novidades em dia e trocam presentes. Não tem como ser aborrecido. – deu de ombros. – As pessoas ficam mais gentis e receptivas, também.

Ginny sorriu matreira, beliscando levemente a coxa do homem.

-Sorte sua eu ter ficado mais receptiva, então. – gargalhou, lembrando-se de como repelira Harry por, pelo menos, uma hora quando o mais velho lhe abordara, no inicio da estação, numa tarde ainda um pouco quente.

Lembrava-se de estar sentada numa mesa qualquer próxima à lareira, num estabelecimento realmente agradável, que tinha um ar de antigo, enquanto lia um livro que simplesmente adorava. E, então, Harry surgira do nada e sentara-se em sua mesa.

Ginny não era uma pessoa receptiva e, em geral, fechava-se em si mesma assim como uma ostra. Harry, no entanto, não desistia fácil e conseguira convencer a mais nova – depois de muito tempo – a jogar papo fora, enquanto saboreavam uma bebida.

Ginny era grata por Pierre ter insistido, porque isso lhe fizera sentir-se de um modo que não se sentia há algum tempo: estupidamente feliz.

O romance entre ambos começara realmente rápido, também. Duas semanas depois, Ginny ousara beijar Harry à beira de um lago congelado, numa praça de Londres, enquanto nevava.

Lembrava-se de ter sentindo o gosto de chocolate com hortelã, enquanto os braços fortes abraçavam seu corpo. O mesmo gosto chocolate com hortelã que, agora, ela sentia todos os dias, sempre que quisesse.

-Sorte minha? – o maior repetiu, tirando a xícara da mão de Ginny, colando-a sobre a pequena mesinha de centro e virando-se para a mais nova, as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Meu bem, você poderia estar no seu mais forte momento [ieu sou uma ostra[/i e ainda assim cederia pra mim, exatamente como vez.

-Você é tão modesto, Harry. – resmungou, rindo da careta que o mais velho fez.

-Apenas realista, floquinho de neve. – Ginny riu perante o apelido, abraçando o mais velho pelo pescoço.

Roçou a pontinha de seu nariz ao do mais velho, antes de inclinar a cabeça levemente para um lado, vendo Harry fazer o mesmo para o lado oposto. Ambos fecharam os olhos e, então, as bocas se encontraram, dando inicio a um beijo calmo e longo. Apaixonado.

Corações disparados, corpos trêmulos. E o delicioso gosto de chocolate com hortelã invadindo sua boca, embaralhando seus sentidos.

Separaram-se depois de algum tempo, um pouco ofegantes e com sorrisos bobos nos lábios avermelhados pelo atrito anterior. Verdes capturaram amêndoas numa sonda intensa, enquanto Harry erguia uma mão, pousando-a no rosto da ruiva, memorizando como a bochecha de Ginny parecia completar perfeitamente sua palma.

-Eu amo você, floquinho. – murmurou e ela sorriu extasiada.

-Amo você também, flocão. – respondeu, a última palavra sendo pronunciada com todo o sarcasmo que a menor poderia ter.

Harry gargalhou, apertando a ponta do seu nariz afetuosamente.

-Não invente apelidos, Gin. Você não leva jeito. – um bico surgiu no canto dos lábios bonitos, enquanto ela decidia que seria interessante fazer um pouco de drama.

-Ah, é assim? – resmungou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, soltando-se dos braços do maior e erguendo-se. – Quando é você, tudo bem. Pode chamar pelos apelidos mais estranhos que existem! – caminhou até o cabide, vestindo seus agasalhos. Harry ainda estava sentado em frente à lareira, olhando-lhe, parecendo pasmo e confuso. – Agora, quando eu tento te chamar de qualquer forma além do seu nome, é ridículo!

Harry ergueu-se atrapalhando, indo rapidamente até onde Ginny estava.

-Eu estava brincando, pequena. – disse, segurando as mãos finas entre as suas, quando Ginny permitiu-as balançar ao lado do corpo. Ergueu as sobrancelhas bem delineadas, segurando-se para não rir do desespero do outro. – Juro. Eu adorei o apelido, de verdade. Pode me chamar de "flocão" quando quiser, meu amor.

Revirou os olhos, soltando suas mãos das de Harry.

-Não acredito em você. – disse por fim, antes de sair do pequeno chalé, sendo recebida por finos flocos de neve. Harry demorou alguns poucos segundos para colocar seus agasalhos e sair do chalé também.

Viu Ginny parada alguns passos mais adiante, virada de frente para a casinha de madeira, uma única sobrancelha erguida: alguns poucos flocos brancos sobre os cabelos vermelhos e as mãos cruzada atrás do corpo.

-Anjo, volta pra cá. – pediu, encolhendo-se dentro do seu sobretudo, caminhando o mais rápido que a neve acumulada lhe permitia até ela.

Ginny sorriu por fim, quando Harry se aproximou o bastante e deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem, eu estava apenas brincando com você. – viu Harry sorrir. – Eu sei que "flocão" é um apelido idiota, mas floquinho não fica muito atrás.

-Ah, Gin... Você é tão branca que me lembra a neve. Floquinho. – disse apenas, rindo da careta da mais nova.

-Bem, então... Tome uma lembrança. – e antes que Harry entendesse o que estava acontecendo, Ginny tirou os braços de trás das costas, jogando uma bola de neve diretamente no rosto de Harry.

A gargalhada dela soou por todo o arredor, enquanto Harry limpava o rosto e sorria para a namorada.

-Ah, é assim?!

Perderam vários minutos apenas rindo e jogando neve um no outro, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Teriam continuado desse modo se ao pisar em falso, Harry não houvesse perdido o equilíbrio e, num reflexo, segurou o braço de Ginny.

Ambos caíram sobre a neve, rindo da situação.

-Argh, isso é muito gelado. – Ginny resmungou, ainda rindo, antes de virar o corpo, de modo que se deitasse sobre Harry, que sorriu e lhe circulou a cintura delgada com os braços fortes.

-Você é uma criança, Ginny. – ela sorriu, dando de ombros.

-Bem, talvez seja a magia dessa época misturada com o fato de que esse natal está sendo completamente diferente. – respondeu, a respiração quente se condensando em frente aos lábios bonitos.

-Bem, feliz natal, então, floquinho. – murmurou e Ginny sorriu, deliciada.

-Feliz natal, flocão do sorriso bonito.


End file.
